FugaMiko
The Couple FugaMiko (Japanese フガミコ FugaMiko) is the term used to refer to the romantic relationship between Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha. They are one of the canon couples in the series and are the parents of Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha. Their Relationship 'Part I' Chūnin Exams While Sasuke was unconscious from the fight against Orochimaru, he saw Fugaku and Mikoto's dead bodies laying on each other. Search for Tsunade Meanwhile, Sasuke is running through the streets, desperate to find Itachi. While running, he reminisces on his past. When he was younger, Sasuke had always looked up to his brother. One morning, he had asked Itachi to help him with his shuriken training, only for Itachi to brush him off. Sasuke then asked his father how come Itachi never had time for him. Fugaku told Sasuke that Itachi was very closed off and distant, and that not even he knew his own son very well. Mikoto then gave Sasuke his lunch, and Sasuke headed off to the Academy. Sasuke Recovery Mission Mikoto's confession to Sasuke stating that Fugaku always spoke of him when they were alone suggests that they had a comfortable relationship. As Sasuke's remembrance of his childhood draws to a close, Sasuke returned home from the Ninja Academy one day to find all the members of the Uchiha clan murdered. Upon finding his parents' bodies, Sasuke discovered Itachi to be responsible for the massacre. Using his Mangekyō Sharingan, Itachi showed Sasuke their parents' deaths, causing Sasuke to run with fright. Itachi stopped him, telling him that he wasn't worth killing. Sasuke is dumbstruck by Naruto's display of power and asks Naruto what he is. In tears, Naruto says that he is Sasuke's friend and will not let him defect to Orochimaru even if it means breaking Sasuke's arms and legs to stop him. The boys fight, and Sasuke struggles to counter Naruto's increased speed and strength. After a severe beating, Naruto pins Sasuke against the rock wall and asks him if he has come to senses yet. Sasuke tells Naruto that he could not possibly understand what it feels like to lose his whole family, because Naruto was alone from the very beginning. Sasuke is dumbstruck by Naruto's display of power and asks Naruto what he is. In tears, Naruto says that he is Sasuke's friend and will not let him defect to Orochimaru even if it means breaking Sasuke's arms and legs to stop him. The boys fight, and Sasuke struggles to counter Naruto's increased speed and strength. After a severe beating, Naruto pins Sasuke against the rock wall and asks him if he has come to senses yet. Sasuke tells Naruto that he could not possibly understand what it feels like to lose his whole family, because Naruto was alone from the very beginning. When the time came for Itachi to assassinate the Uchiha clan, the pair were seated together, resigned to their fates. 'Part II' Kakashi's Anbu Arc: The Shinobi That Lives in the Darkness Fugaku and Mikoto wait outside the Naka Shrine for Itachi with Mikoto becoming worried. Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax When the Uchiha Clan Downfall was being carried out, Itachi confronted Fugaku and Mikoto, putting up no resistance. When their son tried to explain himself, Mikoto simply told him that she understood. Fugaku told Itachi that they were still proud of him and to promise to take care of Sasuke before they let Itachi kill them.8 Fugaku was later found laying dead on top of Mikoto's corpse. Itachi Shinden Book: Light and Darkness When Mikoto gave birth to their second son, with Hiruzen's blessing, Fugaku proudly named the baby Sasuke after the Third Hokage's father.6 Itachi anticipates a fight with Fugaku, but he and Mikoto just wait for him and exchange final words before Itachi tearfully kills them. Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Strikes Sasuke tells Naruto they need to fight somewhere else. Sakura tries appealing to Sasuke by telling him that she still loves him but he puts her under genjutsu to keep her from interfering with his battle with Naruto. Kakashi scolds Sasuke for this because Sakura's love for him is making her suffer and Sasuke thinks back to his family before leaving. Evidence *In their introduction, they are revealed to be married and being the parents of Itachi and Sasuke. *Mikoto cared for and also held high respect for her husband as well and understood the importance of his position as the Uchiha clan leader and was a dutiful and loyal wife to him. Quotes Mikoto to Sasuke about Fugaku. * "That's not it… Your father is the representative of the whole clan… If the clan is in a bad position, he must protect it. Itachi is the older of the two of you… The job of looking after the clan must be left to him… Your father is the supervisor of that job so that's probably why he pays more attention to your brother… But the conversations in here alone… When your father talks to me, he only talks about you… and because of that… he's always awkward with you."8 Databooks Among the Fans FugaMiko is often overlooked in the series with other canon couples - especially MinaKushi - and has therefore received less popularity. Its standing among the fandom is predominately neutral, but it does have its share of fans and haters, though small those groups might be. But overall, it is often a companionship to MinaKushi. Trivia * In the character introduction of volume 25, they are introduced as 'Sasuke's Father and Mother' rather than 'Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha'. * In an omake of episode 252 of Naruto: Shippūden, Fugaku and Mikoto can be seen standing next to Itachi, watching Sasuke and other kids play a game of baseball. External Links References Category:Couples involving Fugaku Category:Couples involving Mikoto Category:Canon Couples Category:Konoha couples